pokemon_umbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Mangetsu
Mangetsu (Japanese: マンゲツ Mangetsu) is a dual-type Dark/Ice Pokémon. It evolves from Kousetsu starting at level 36. It is the final form of Seijitsu. Along with Tarotoad and Kankombat, Mangetsu is one of the final forms of the starter Pokémon given to you by Professor Sakura. Biology Physiology Mangetsu are bipedal wolves. Their fur is black and dark blue in colour. Mangetsu have long tails with black stripes, and circular, white markings on their chests. Although Mangetsu generally walk on their hind legs, they can run on all fours to maximize speed. Mangetsu have three long nails protruding from their feet and front paws. These icicles also grow out of Mangetsu's muzzle form a spiky crown around the beard. These upper icicles actually grow out of the skull of Mangetsu, not unlike teeth do. When they become worn down, Mangestu will lose the shard and a newer one will grow back in its place. This is important because Mangetsu use their spikes to pierce and tear. Though made of ice, they are not brittle. Thus, Mangetsu can also use these spikes to chip away at weaker ice, or frozen corpses. Gender Differences Mangetsu have no gender differences. Behavior Mangetsu live in packs with Kousetsu and Seijitsu. Mangetsu make up the smallest fraction of the group while Kousetsu are the most numerous. This is because when there are too many Mangetsu some are driven off and forced to start their own pack. Tensions between leading (alpha) Mangetsu makes it difficult for a pack to have more than five of them. The fewer Mangetsu, the fewer challenges to their authority. Decision-making is faster because of this. Mangetsu are protective of their fellow pack-mates. Thus, squabbles over leadership are taken very seriously. Mangetsu teach their younger pack-mates how to hunt and manipulate their icy surroundings. Of the line, Mangetsu has the finest control over their Cryokinesis. They can turn the air into sub-zero temperatures within seconds. They can also create dry ice (solid carbon dioxide) from the air, creating a cloud of billowing mist. Though protective of their pack (trainer and fellow team mates outside of the wild) Mangetsu have a fun-loving side as well. They adore digging through the snow to find long-buried objects. Their upper body strength, combined with their sharp sense of smell means they can detect something hidden under a solid meter of snow. Mangetsu have also been known to dig caves or short warrens of tunnels in deep snow, purely for the sake of it. Habitat Although Mangetsu are not native to the Region, it is theorized that they live in mountain ranges where it is cold year-round. When shelter is unavailable for the night, they dig a hole in the deep snow and fall asleep there. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Location Held Items 'Base Stats' Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM By tutoring 2 2 4}} 2 6}} 6 2}} 8}} 2 4 2}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 2 6}} 4 8}} 4}} 2 6|'}} 2 4 2}} 2 6|'}} 4 4|'}} 8}} 4 4|'}} 4 2 2}} 6 2}} 2 2 2 2}} 8|'}} Evolution |type1-2 = Dark|type2-2 = Ice|image2 = Kousetsu.png|no2 = 008|name2 = Kousetsu|evo2 = |type1-3 = Dark|type2-3 = Ice|image3 = Mangetsu.png|no3 = 009|name3 = Mangetsu|type2 = Ice}} Shiny Trivia Design Origin Mangetsu is based off the Siberian Husky breed mixed with an Lycan/Werewolf. Concept Art Mangetsu has gone through some changes, different looks, as well as a dropped female/male variant concept. The top two are the original concepts with the slight gender difference (top left male, top right female), the bottom left was a possible concept, and the bottom right was the final one. Name Origin Mangetsu means "full moon" in Japanese, which is to play on the Werewolf aspect of the Pokémon. The reasoning behind it's foreign naming is to show that it comes from a more Japanese-esque region. In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 滿月士奇 |Meaning1 = 滿月 = Full moon, 士奇(Sky) is derived from Husky|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = マンゲツ|Meaning2 = まんげつ＝Full moon|dark|dark|ice}}